


Greater Treasures than Gold

by Archaema



Series: The Pirate Queen and the Lord Admiral Ride the Storms [3]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: A Dash of Emotions, BDSM, F/F, Leather, Lesbian Sex, Magic Fuckery, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 05:47:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17760956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archaema/pseuds/Archaema
Summary: Arranging a getaway for a Pirate Queen and a Lord Admiral takes making some unscrupulous bargains, but they're worth every second they manage together.Sylvanas, though, is not prepared for what Jaina has planned.





	Greater Treasures than Gold

**Author's Note:**

> This is for a Valentine's Sylvaina prompt, and was created to ruin some goddamn lives.
> 
> ...in a good way.

The sun hung high overhead, searing the sand of an island unnamed on sea charts. Warmth shimmered in the air as it rose from the beaches, and it remained oppressive where they gave way to bushes and palm trees. There was a natural beauty to it, despite the heat, and the place felt non-threatening even as the jagged black of a volcanic mountain rose up to form a third of the land. It was dotted by growth far up its sides, eruptions a distant memory.

What the Pirate Queen, Sylvanas Windrunner, did not see, were the doubtlessly countless spies that the Goblin King had instilled on the island. She took some consolation in the knowledge that they were most likely miserable, baking themselves wherever they were lurking, but even so, it meant precautions were in order.

Quietly, she stalked, a shadow moving along the beach and then the trees, her goal in sight as it peeked over the growth. Embellished bronze and gold, she had known to start that one of the Goblin King’s retreats would be opulent, but she found that her expectation did not dissuade her disgust at the pointless opulence.

It was not that she had an issue with the concept or practice of luxury, but there were limits even among the most landed and wealthy nobility. The Goblin King exceeded those limits in spades.

Even as a pirate, Sylvanas’s past provided a certain education and skill set that worked to help her when she stepped off her ship, the Banshee Queen. That ship was, at that moment, anchored in a small cove not far away. She had made sure to bring extra supplies to allow for suitable frivolity among those of her crew that could enjoy such things, and reading materials and sundries for the others.

She was not interested in being disturbed.

Neither was she interested in being spied upon when her guest arrived.

Her dimly glowing red eyes rolled in disgust when she reached the building, the monstrosity exactly as she had expected. Apart from the slate roof atop the building that was adorned in sculptures of the king’s likeness, gold gilded the window panes and the metal as all polished, nearly mirror like; she was quite perplexed that the furious sun had not reflected off and caused a fire on the island.

Before she approached the front door, the key to which rested safely in one of her pouches, she began to circle around the building. The slow stalk was interrupted periodically as she laid out a few pieces of wire and leaves gathered from the nearby trees. Each was anointed with a rune, a faint glimmer of sinister purple energy coursing around them before they seemed to vanish.

She was counting on the goblins to see those traps; what she expected them to not know was that the traps were more magic than physical, and that stepping around them would only serve to set them off.

A quite sadistic smirk curled her lips at that thought.

The external work done, she headed for the door. The key slid in the bronze slab easily, and clicked. The door swung inward of its own accord, revealing a foyer where a bust of the king once more sat, finished in gold.

She did not linger there.

There was a large hall beyond, with cushioned seats and a complete bar on one side, decorated with glittering gems and bottles alike.

The stairs beyond were her concern. She strode quickly past the decadent entertaining room, upward, and down a wide hallway, gaudy with more paintings and decorations. In the back of her mind, she wondered how much of the riches had been part of the profit sharing that had brought the king into the pirate kingdom’s collective.

At the end of the hallway, as she had expected, were set a pair of double doors, engraved metal reliefs that ranged from self-aggrandizing to obscene.

She restrained her urge to kick the doors open and used the second key instead.

A sigh escaped the Pirate Queen as she examined the room while shrugging off her captain’s coat. The purple and silver-embroidered symbol of her station she hung carefully from near the door. As she looked over the ridiculous and gaudy sundries around the room, part of her wondered if calling in the favor from him had been a mistake.

At least the bed was broad and laden with soft sheets and pillows. There was a functioning hot tub in one corner as well, which looked spotless as well. If nothing else, he did seem to require his staff keep the place flawless, and she suspected some magic was thrown into the mix.

Loosening her belt, she slung it free and set it on the back of a chair, its gold frame upholstered in red. Her sword, three of her pistols, and her personal effects, felt out of place against the horrifyingly rococo bed chamber.

None of that mattered, though. She glanced at the wall, then reached over to the small dial tied to the brightness of the lighting. Even at half power, it was still an eyesore, but it was at least more tolerable. She shifted her focus to what she promptly pulled free from one of the pouches.

A rolled scroll, it was emblazoned with faint, blue runes of arcane power that gave off a soft glow nearly lost in the room.

Tracing her fingertips down the smooth parchment, she let out a reverent sigh that no one would ever be privy to but her. Then, she slowly took a breath.

“Irizeth,” Sylvanas intoned quietly, the arcane word perfectly enunciated after she had spent no small effort committing it to memory.

The runes flared to life, turning the garish gold in the room briefly bright again but stained with blue that danced off the shining surfaces in a kaleidoscope of brilliance.

In a scant few seconds, it had returned to the dim lighting of before, but the parchment was no more, only ash drifting toward the floor slowly. The runes had been replicated on the floor just in front of Sylvanas, where they softly pulsed with dim light.

There were only two remaining tasks.

Fortunately, she could do both at once.

Sylvanas’s fingertips found the part of her shirt, beginning to pull it back even as she eyed the tub of hot water. She was about to shrug off a shoulder, when she heard a distinct arcane warp behind her.

“Oh, gods!”

Sylvanas had not even turned around when she heard the shocked utterance, but it made her stifle a snort of amusement.

“Not your normal choice of décor, Jaina?”

“Gods, no,” Jaina replied, a wince clear on her face. “Don’t tell me, this is-“

“Yes, one of his retreats. He owes me several favors, so I called one of them in.”

“I can fix this, at least for a while,” Jaina said, leaning to one side slightly and tapping the bottom of her lip. She ran a hand down the side of her white and blue captain’s coat, smoothing the fabric along her thighs as if to also try and push away the garish memory of the monstrosity around her.

“You have no idea how much I was hoping you’d say that,” Sylvanas replied, letting out a relieved sigh as she stepped to the door and replaced her coat.

“Not your normal choice of décor?” Jaina mimicked with an easy grin, as her eyes flicked back to Sylvanas.

“This is absurd, there’s not even a single skull,” Sylvanas said, shaking her head helplessly.

“I’m not sure about skulls, but I think I can help with the rest.” Jaina paused, blue eyes sweeping slowly over Sylvanas and her open shirt. “Did I catch you at a bad time?”

“I expected you’d be at least a little while to get here, not waiting on the portal connection three feet away,” she said, shrugging faintly. “I thought I could get cleaned up before you got here.”

“I was about to have lunch,” Jaina said, as she cracked her knuckles. “I’m afraid the alert stole my appetite for normal food, though.” She lifted her hands, threading arcane power before her into a weave, her voice lowering to a whisper.

Sylvanas watched as the room’s character shimmered into something completely different. Rich red and green sheets of dark hues overtook the bed, the garish metal dimmed into the appearance of wood grain, and the countless other small adornments were temporarily hidden or banished elsewhere. At least, she assumed it was temporary, but she decided promptly that she did not particularly care, either.

“A marked improvement,” she said, nodding toward Jaina as she swung her captain’s jacket back into place. She needed to be presentable, after all, for as long as it might last before something happened that ended up to remove both of their wardrobes.

“Thanks, I do try,” she replied, with a matching nod of satisfaction. Once in a while, the Lord Admiral’s mastery of magic reflected a hidden part of her heart, not just in technical skill, but in the love of the craft as an artform.

Particularly, Sylvanas noted, when it was not in pursuit of violence. It was such a peculiar concept after the Pirate Queen’s years of hunting at sea, and while she knew that some of the war in her heart would never go away, there was a strangely settling desire for something away from it with the woman beside her.

“Nathanos will be furious when he learns we arranged this,” Sylvanas said, settling onto the corner of the bed lightly. “He worries about my fraternization with you.”

“Well, if that’s going to be how it is, let’s give him a good, deep reason to be furious, hm?” Jaina flipped her hair from her face, a smug grin widening too quickly to be safe.

Sylvanas found herself lost in the beauty of the moment, but caught herself quickly.

“Oh, did you come here with a plan, then?” She smirked and looked up toward Jaina, her hands pressing at the bed on either side of her as she began to rise to meet her head on-

-only to be arrested by Jaina’s steady hand on a shoulder.

“No. Not this time, Pirate Queen,” Jaina said, her face fading from amused to stern, from eager lover and student to the power of authority.

Sylvanas raised a slender eyebrow, her ears piquing upward slightly.

“I have come to deliver justice, Captain Windrunner.” She swept up her arm, and as she lifted up from her thigh she caught the inside edge of her captain’s coat. As she lifted it up, the barely in place shirt beneath and her trousers peeled back like a veil being torn away to nothingness to leave a sight before Sylvanas that she had not in her wildest, darkest moments in the night imagined.

The snap of a crop against leather drew her attention for a split second.

Sylvanas wanted deeply within her to make a comment. She needed some sarcastic comeback to keep her on even keel with what Jaina was presenting her.

There was nothing.

She was staring.  

Ears twitched in shock and futile resistance to the sudden tenseness in her body.

Boots, leather shined at a fine polish, encased Jaina all the way up to her thighs. Her arms had gloves up to her elbows of the same fine material, while the rest of her figure was covered in wide, glorious fishnets that revealed the arcs and beauty of her body. Her breasts strained ever so slightly at the material, pierced nipples framed by black threads. Framing her breasts, leather straps formed a harness that supported them. A few old scars peeked from beneath the black, but they only enhanced the exquisiteness of the woman.

 

“Are you ready, Sylvanas?” Jaina asked, her voice still firm.

“I-” Sylvanas started, before licking at her lips quickly. “Ready? What are you after?”

“I ask for so little.” Jaina gave a smug quirk of her lips. “Just let me rule you, and you can have everything that you want.”

Sylvanas drew inward and pulled every sliver of composure she could muster to bring herself to her feet. Despite the effort, her eyes would not leave Jaina’s figure behind. She scanned from top to bottom, back again, and more for good measure. The Pirate Queen was far from timid or naïve, but she had also expected a passionate, playful romp.

Stone cold Jaina, dressed to the extreme without letting a hint of it on, though - She had definitely not been preparing with something playful and simple in mind. She had prepared to knock the Pirate Queen dead.

The tip of the crop firmly pressed against Sylvanas’s shoulder, resisting her move to stand.

“You’ve evaded capture for decades. And for the last three months, you’ve evaded meeting with me.” It was entirely the result of circumstances, they both knew, but Jaina found it as convenient an excuse as any other. They sorely needed the break from hunting down Arthas, after all. “And now, you are to be mine.”

“When am I not yours, my fair Lady?” Sylvanas finally managed, smiling upward to her.

“You do not know the definition of being mine,” Jaina retorted, tapping her with the crop. “I intend to show you.” She lifted her other hand, bringing it up to let her fingers slide gently along Sylvanas’s cheek.

They seized in her hair. A firm grip, a tingle of magical power flowing from them.

“And you, my beautiful pirate, are going to have to kneel.”

Sylvanas did not break eye contact, even as she felt Jaina’s fingers subtly shift in their hold. She still had time to fight back, to turn the tables, and push Jaina down. She could do anything she wanted with her, but it was going to be hard, she realized, when she found she had already moved to comply with Jaina’s command.

There was no magic influence there; Jaina simply augmented her own strength.

Sylvanas found herself willingly submitting before the Lord Admiral.

“You have no idea how pretty you are,” Jaina said, stepping closer to her. Close enough that Sylvanas felt her coat brushing Jaina’s thigh and the sheath of leather covering it.

It was, Sylvanas decided, pleasant to hear such things. Perhaps it spoke to a part of her long thought gone, or perhaps it was simply the woman wielding the phrase. Perhaps it was a mix of both, and other things all together.

“Rule me, then, Jaina,” Sylvanas said, words so quiet that they would never leave the room.

They would not leave Jaina.

Like throwing fuel onto an open flame, the desire roared to new heights within her. Growing to the point she knew it would be fully obvious she was ferociously aroused, she realized she did not care that Sylvanas would know. She did, at heart, possess a long held shyness, but the remnants of that were being razed to the dirt. Delighted by the knowledge of how they were feeding into each others building want, she smiled down.

“This is what you do to me, Sylvanas,” she said, looking down from her high vantage along fishnets and leather. “I am going to make sure you fulfil the obligation you cause in me.”

“You went to so much effort to catch me.” Sylvanas felt the fingers loosen in her hair. “Do whatever you-”

Jaina placed her hand on Sylvanas’s chest, leaning in over her, and pushed.

“I believe I said I will, thanks,” she said, as she interrupted her.

Sylvanas found herself with her back pressed against the side of the bed as Jaina’s fingers found the edge of her jacket. With the crop shifted to rest its length against the back of her neck, she was pulled forward. She got the idea quickly, shuffling her captain’s coat off, the heavy garment sliding down her arms to the floor.

The Pirate Queen could feel her heart racing in her chest, the pulse pounding in her ears and running through her. She gasped when Jaina grabbed the sides of her shirt and yanked. Buttons snapped, the last few that had actually been done.

“Jaina, come on, I need those on the shirt,” Sylvanas snapped, only for Jaina to give her an unimpressed glance and shrug.

“Not around me, you don’t.”

Sylvanas gave a derisive huff, glaring up at her. It went away in a split second when Jaina moved to grip one of her pierced nipples between her fingertips and pinched firmly. Her instinct betrayed her and she moaned, squeezing her eyes shut.

“Good,” Jaina said, “I want you to enjoy this.” She kept her firm hold, bringing herself closer until they were face to face, warm breath mingling. “You will enjoy it.” It was no comment or promise. It was a command.

She joined their lips together in a kiss that was gentle for only a moment, a single moment of yielding to show her appreciation that she was playing along. Then it was hard. Jaina was sure she felt Sylvanas’s fangs nick at her lip as they parted, and their tongues feverishly sought out one another.

With a gasp for breath they both shared, Jaina broke the kiss. For the shortest moment, a shimmering strand of saliva linked them, before she stood. Done away with was indulgence, only stern power being projected aside from the blushing redness in her cheeks.

“The pants, too. Now.”

Sylvanas found no reason to hesitate. She shifted and with surprising deftness managed to squirm out of them, sliding them back with the coat.

Sylvanas was leaner than Jaina, the build of someone who had spent much of their life using their body. It seemed unlikely it had changed since she had been cursed, and for once, Jaina was not going to question that outcome. The shaped muscles, just enough definition to be noticeable, were something Jaina had found ample opportunities to appreciate, yet she appreciated them more each time.

Jaina moved back a couple of steps, continuing to enjoy the sight before her.

She waited until she saw Sylvanas’s ear twitch, then an eyebrow, the pause in the action heavy in the air. As distinctive as Jaina knew her own scent was, she could tell Sylvanas was just as gone, and it created something unique.

“Touch yourself,” Jaina ordered. “Sink a couple of those talented fingers in.”

“I hope I’m not doing all the work myself,” Sylvanas said, a smirk on her face that was quickly wiped away as she complied. Where she had moaned before she was quiet when the fingers slid down and curled into herself. Her eyes half-closed, and she bit at her lower lip.

“You’re so good at it, though.” She slowly started to walk around the Pirate Queen, firmly pressing with her own tongue to the bottom of an incisor. “Curled just right, pressing, oh I do know how it feels, Sylvanas. It makes my legs weak.”

She earned a shaky nod in response. Normally, Sylvanas had much more resilience, her stamina shocking to Jaina, but the conditions seemed to be working exactly as the Lord Admiral had hoped.

Jaina moved closer, the leather of her boots resting against the outside of Sylvanas’s knees as she towered above her. She lifted the crop and caught Sylvanas’s chin, pulling her gaze up to meet her. Her other hand slid the black panties she wore to the side, revealing the sight of her slit. The light caught her form in a flickering silhouette, and glistened between her legs like a place of power.

“My turn.”

There was the faintest groan of disappointment, as Sylvanas pulled her fingers free. It elicited a shiver of appreciation from Jaina, who could not look away from the indulgent lust on the Pirate Queen’s face. It only worsened when her fingers slid along her thigh, rising up until they rested between Jaina’s legs, cupping her briefly.

The pressure as Sylvanas made to tease her earned her a slap on the elbow from the crop.

“My rules, Sylvanas.”

There was a brief ghost of mischief in the Pirate Queen’s eyes before the ease with which she was sinking into the position of letting Jaina control her overtook it. She slid her fingers down, through the wetness, and pressed gently, the slender digits entering her.

Jaina stifled the pleased hum the deft invasion threatened to let escape. It was tempting to let her just go the whole way. It would not have been the first time those fingers would have brought her undone.

There was a difference, though. The rapt attention in Sylvanas’s eyes as she watched.

It stirred the steel in Jaina’s heart, and she bit at her lip. The tip of the crop pushed at Sylvanas’s arm, guiding her to pull her fingers free.

“Taste us, my Queen.”

If there was any reluctance, any sense, any conflict at being under Jaina’s will left in Sylvanas, it was blown away at those words. Sylvanas leaned in, her cheek pressing against her thigh as her ears quivered faintly. She took her glistening two fingers, and ran her tongue slowly, lavishly, along them.

Her half-lidded, red eyes were latched on Jaina’s the whole time.

Jiana knew in that instant that she was going to have to accelerate her plans. There was no way on Azeroth, in the entire cosmos, that they were going to make it much further without knocking each other to the ground and simply fucking each other until dawn.

Internally, she shrugged. Certainly it would not be the worst possible outcome.

No, she shook her head. No, she had to see it through to the end. Let Sylvanas enjoy the lack of control, the comfort of no responsibility.

Well, maybe a little responsibility.

She reached down, Sylvanas still teasing her with her tongue along her fingers, and pulled her hand away.

“You aren’t going to need those any more, tonight, either.” Jaina’s fist found Sylvanas’s hair again, and this time she pulled her toward her slit, pressing against her with her hips. It pushed Sylvanas down, onto her hands and knees. Jaina followed her, making sure she had the height just right.

Sylvanas groaned against her, but her tongue sought out its goal and began to slathe over her with a passion that few who knew her would have ascribed to the Pirate Queen.

With all of her willpower, Jaina released her hair and used the crop to smack Sylvanas hard on her presented ass.

“Don’t you dare stop or I will drop you into the bay, so help me,” Jaina warned her, before she focused.

The Lord Admiral, just as much mage as she was seafarer, wove runes with her free hand above Sylvanas, unseen by the cursed elf. Soft muttered syllables of magic joined it, and her ears perked up.

They perked up further when she felt the rounded, blunt tip of conjured magical force against her opening. It drew a gasp, hot breath against Jaina that made her laugh aloud.

“You didn’t think I’d forget about your beautiful cunt, did you?”

Jaina pushed with her hips. Relentless, unavoidable, she drove Sylvanas back against the frame of the bed, where she had anchored the magical energy that formed the solid mass of the toy. She felt as much as she saw the shudder than ran through the elf’s body. Toned muscles decorated by a single scar along her spine above her heart flexed as she clawed for purchase against the floor.

“Go ahead, love. Fuck yourself. There’s no appearances to keep, here,” Jaina whispered, her voice intense as she leaned down just enough to not ruin the job Sylvanas was doing on her at the same time. She ran her fingertips along what was exposed of Sylvanas’s cheek, thumb brushing one of the long eyebrows softly. “You’re just mine right now, and you’re perfect.”

She could feel it in the tightness in her gut, the tension nearly unbearable as they raced wildly toward their peaks. Jaina unsure who would be first, but her impulse to worry about making sure Sylvanas was had been supplanted by the desperation she felt. The way Sylvanas shifted against her, her hips thrusting wantonly with abandon against the conjured dildo penetrating her, made it clear how shared the need was.

“Shit, fuck me, too,” Jaina growled out as she leaned her head back for a moment, senses fighting to rob her of what coherence she had left.

Fortunately, Sylvanas had no way to notice the slip up in Jaina’s facade.

Even muffled, the sound from Sylvanas that heralded her peak as waves of rapturous pleasure swept over her was indulgent and lost. It was not the normal growl or low, silken taunt of her normal attitude when she climaxed, instead the sound of a woman deeply lost in pleasure.

Jaina had never heard Sylvanas coming in quite that way, before. It shook her, deep within, and then she was falling over the edge herself. She found herself leaning forward, hand against Sylvanas’s back to brace herself as the waves swept through her.

The moment was too sublime, too unreal for her to let it end.

“Keep…” Jaina uttered through clenched teeth, “going.” Her hand gripped at Sylvanas’s hip, and she dropped the crop to use her other hand to help hold her against the toy. It came as a small surprise to her that Sylvanas’s tongue did not relent, the Pirate Queen pushing against her with firm pressure that held her tremors in place. She felt as she scrambled, and managed to shift her weight just enough to get a hand to Jaina, and sink her fingers back into her.

When they hit their peaks again, disjointed by a few seconds but all the more intense than the first round, there was no helping it when they ended up in a heap on the floor.

Light-headed and trying to focus her vision, Jaina felt the sprawled form beneath her.

“Damn it,” she said, voice hoarse. It took a quick word of magic to shift them above the bed, a simple variant of blink magic to drag them through space, and they fell onto the wide expanse of the mattress with muffled grunts.

She rolled to the side, balance no longer a concern, and splayed out. At least the material was soft and silken. Jaina let out a sigh, her hand finding Sylvanas’s thigh and giving it a comforting squeeze.

It elicited a soft groan.

And then, before she knew what was happening, Jaina found Sylvanas’s fingers clutching at her arm. Then, the Pirate Queen was pressed against her side, shaking.

“Jaina,” she said quietly, her face pressing into her shoulder. “I don’t-” Her form shuddered, and she buried herself against her even more tightly.

“Oh,” Jaina murmured. She was utterly unprepared for the sudden change. She was still trying to get her breath, and the shock of Sylvanas clinging to her and crying against her was hard to compute.

Wait.

Crying?

“Oh!” Jaina shifted onto her side, an arm draping over Sylvanas, holding her against her. The emotions of the situation had been intense. They had played hard, and Jaina had pushed hard. “Sylvanas, is it ok? Are you all right? We’re done now, I promise.” Her fingers slipped through Sylvanas’s faded blond hair, soothing and slow.

“I don’t understand,” she said quietly. “It was really...” Sylvanas had to search for the words, and there was a shark intake of breath as she tried to regain some balance. “It was so good.”

“I think I read about this, once,” Jaina murmured, frowning slightly. “But I promise it’s ok. It really is; just stay here with me.”

For a moment, Sylvanas stilled against Jaina, and she worried she had said something wrong. Perhaps she had made it worse. Then, she felt more than saw a half-laugh, half-sob against her.

“You read about this?” Sylvanas managed to ask. “What am I saying, of course you would have.”

“It’s a bit different in person.” Jaina had not stopped caressing her lover, and it finally endeared a sigh through the shaking. “But that doesn’t matter. We’re safe here.” With a cautious lean, Jaina tugged the bed’s top sheets over them, draping them in a cocoon of warmth together. It was too warm, and they were covered in sweat that made them stick together.

It was divine.

“Better?” Jaina quickly waved a hand, pulling on magic to dim the candles. The room, with the illusion woven over it, felt cozy and welcoming.

Sylvanas nodded, and soon, their breathing slowed, rhythmic and matched.

They had earned the sleep, and they could continue their games the next day. And the day after that.

*** * * * ***

Cannonfire ripped through the hallway where Gallywix was sitting, reclining on his golden throne. The building was shuddering under the assault of cannons that should have been out of range.

He scrambled toward the secret hatch behind his throne, and scrambled through, landing squarely on a mechanical railway cart that began to carry him to safety. He could smell the burning oil and dust chasing after him as he sped toward safety.

The lamplight and dim tunnels gave way to the exit of the cave, the cart rolling out the side of the hill and angling down on its track through meticulously kept green bushes. A giant hedge maze, the short cut brought Gallywix to a short dock. A small boat was docked end, the secret escape route at the edge of a low inlet, shrouded by hills that framed the natural harbor.

Leaning against the tall post at the end of the dock, Sylvanas Windrunner stared at him with her red eyes scanning him from top hat to toes.

Gallywix very much could not escape the sensation that he was a prepared ham hock being eyed by a wolf.

“Ey, Captain-”

“Queen.” Sylvanas’s eyebrow twitched once. Subtly.

“Queenie-”

“Queen.” It twitched again.

“Fine, Queen. To uh, what do I owe the pleasure of your appearance on my favorite island?”

His hands behind his back, Gallywix seemed happy to appear small and unassuming. It worked all too well, as his fingers sought the derringers tucked under his jacket.

“I thought I had secured your little dwelling fairly well, and I find out that there are printed images being distributed of myself and Kul’Tiras’s very own Lord Admiral in, well, shall we call them ‘compromising positions,’” the Pirate Queen said, still unmoving with her hand on the hilt of her sword nestled in its sheath.

“Oh yeah. Yeah! I heard about that,” he replied, nodding slowly. “Definitely only heard. I guess one of my underlings got overzealous. I’ll make sure they get what’s comin’.” He scanned around them carefully. Only a soft breeze rolled over the hedges and manicured grass, though the distant thump of cannons was impossible to ignore.

“You sicken me with your lies,” Sylvanas replied. “As much as I can be sick, at least.”

“First of all, I’m sorry, and second of all, I didn’t do it,” Gallywix said quickly, glaring. “Why suspect me? It doesn’t do me no good to lend you the place then double-cross you, right?”

“Maybe if it had been just me.” She shook her head and let her hand slide away from her sword. “But you’re too greedy, Gallywix.”

“I said I was sorry!”

“It’s not me you need to apologize to.” The Pirate Queen’s lips curled in a sneer.

Sylvanas stepped away from the post, and took a step toward the goblin.

He pulled the pistols hidden in his clothing free, fingers squeezing the triggers even as he tried to bring them in line. There was a shot from each, disturbing the idyllic retreat.

Gallywix’s arms had frozen in place before he could get them to bear on Sylvanas.

“I am not certain she’s accepting of apologies,” Sylvanas remarked, shrugging. “As you say, Lord Admiral Proudmoore drives a hard bargain.” Her lips had curled up in a smirk.

“I appreciate your kind words, Pirate Queen,” Jaina said, as she stepped into Gallywix’s field of vision. “And what about your frozen associate, here? The one with a thing for staring at women in compromising positions?”

“Uh, look, no harms, no fouls, right? I’ll credit you back the funds I may be aware of that may have been collected for the theoretically tasteful interpretations of what you two get up to in private. Or get down to.” He got in a laugh at that, but it was a fragile thing.

The ice that caged his arms crept up toward his neck.

“I have a suitable replacement lined up.” Sylvanas turned toward Jaina, walking toward her. When she finished closing the distance, she bowed and laid a kiss against the back of her hand. “She’s quite eager, too.”

“Now wait a minute!” Gallywix turned, though he could only twist, ice trapping his legs even more solidly than his arms. “I’ll ‘ave you know I-”

There was a distinctive crackle of magic energy, and Gallywix, encased in ice, found himself staring at a rapidly approaching sea as he plummeted.

**Author's Note:**

> First off, Chib's art is glorious, as you can see; see her on NSFW twitter: @sweetpotatochib - Warning, there may be female presenting nipples.  
> Link to the art: https://twitter.com/sweetpotatochib/status/1095514202641289216
> 
> Please let us know if you liked our writing, and feel free to leave any constructive criticism in comments here or in asks at our tumblrs (and now twitter because fuck tumblr), including if you spy a missing tag:  
> http://archaema.tumblr.com/ (NSFW Twitter @shadysuccubus)  
> http://offkeelworld.tumbr.com/


End file.
